Power Rangers: Ninja Steel
Power Rangers Ninja Steel is a fanfictional Power Rangers series created by Dragonboy546. It is the adaptation of the 2015 Super Sentai series Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Theme Song Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Plot Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Tommy Oliver, a former Power Ranger saw the attack and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel.-Narrator Saban's Power Rangers Ninja Steel starts When an Ancient Evil has awaken from its slumber its up to a new team of heroes to defend the Earth from the forces of Evil, led by Danielle Mitchell and her friends are chosen by Jason Lee Scott to become the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. They were joined by the Gold Ranger. The Gold Ranger is TBA Characters Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver-Former Ranger and Mentor to the Ninja Steel Rangers. *Sarah Nelson-a friend to the rangers. She also runs the Hut, a beach cafe and the ranger's hangout. She also helps James with school stuff, with it keeps a relationship to him and Daniel Larson, but don't know who to choose. *Ninja Warriors Rangers Villains Enemies *Galvanax *Shinobi Warriors-Foot soldiers *Ripcon Monsters *Ripperat *Cat O'clock Arsenals Transformation devices *Ninja Sword Morphers♦♦♦♦♦ *Necklace Morpher♦ *Grand Morpher♦ Multi-used Devices *Ninja Power Stars♦♦♦♦♦♦ Side arms *Ninja Battle stars♦♦♦♦♦ *Sword Mode *Bow Mode *Claw Mode *Ninja Blasters♦♦♦♦♦ * Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord, ● other *Ninja Steel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Zords *Shinobi Striker◆ *Dragon Striker◆ *Dump Striker◆ *Dog Striker◆ *Speed Striker◆ *''Alternate Combination'': Elephant Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **Elephant Striker *''Alternate Combination'': UFO Strike Megazord **Ninja Strike Megazord **UFO Striker *Storm Fury Megazord◆ *Rodeozord◆ *Bison Buggyzord◆ Episodes #Return of the Prism-A young teen named Danielle escapes to Earth from an alien spaceship with a special artifact called the Ninja Nexus Prism. She and two new friends must unlock its secrets to defend it from the villainous champion Galvanax. #Forged in Steel-As Danielle, Daniel and Jessica return to Danielle's childhood home in an attempt to find her lost family, Julie and James come across a strange alien named Mick. #Live and Learn-Danielle is accused of cheating on her first day of school after using her Data Comm to find answers. Now, she must use her own abilities and leadership skills to lead the Rangers against another threat from Galvanax. #Daniel gets a Gig - Daniel is amazed when he discovers he’s getting signed at a world renowned Record company, but this interferes with his ranger duties when Galvanax hatches a plan with a new monster to steal the Ninja Power Stars. #Drive To Survive - When the Power Rangers are caught in the spiderweb prison of Galvanax’s latest monster Tangleweb, James must conquer his fear to unlock a new power and save them. #My Friend, Redbot - Jessica is targeted by Galvanax’s latest monster. Isolated from the other Rangers, she and Redbot must work together to save themselves. #Hack Attack - Determined to take part in as many student activities as she can, Julie builds a device that allows her to clone herself, but the plan backfires when Galvanax's monster steals the technology for himself. #Gold Rush - Both the Power Rangers and Galvanax attempt to find more information about the new mysterious Gold Ranger. Production Notes Trivia Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Nickelodeon series